Spellcasters Love
by Yamishiek
Summary: In the spirit world a form of darkness has awaken. It is causing spellcaster to disapper from the world and never to be scene again. After losing both their teachers it's up to two spellcaster to try and save them. Will they succeed in their quest and find more then just their teachers, or will the hatred for one another cause them to fail.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Yu-gi-oh. The rights go to the true owner. I am just here to tell the story. This story contains YURI ( girlXgirl) Yaoi (boyxboy) and (girlxboy)don't like don't read.**

**Also no mean comments please, If you don't like my story don't read it. Finally excuse me bad editing if you see a mistake then please send me a nice comment. **

**Enjoy **

…**...**

" Here drink this kuriboh." A woman with pink wing and orange hair said. She was wearing a nurse uniform and had abandon her needle to hold the cup for the ball of fury. The kuriboh scrunched his face as he drank the medicine. He had just came back to the spirit world after being destroyed by blue eyes white dragon.

" Thank you, Fairy lily!" The kuriboh said as he quickly began to heal.

" You are very welcome cutie." Fairy Lily said as she took back the now empty cup. She wrote down kuriboh condition before moving to the next room. Fairy Lily sighed as she a familiar spell caster laying in the bed. Then spellcatser once bleach blonde hair was singed at the ends, her once long pink ribbons were only one fourth of the size they once were and her skin was covered in burned marks and ash. Next to the bed was another spell caster who wore large chains and a black outfit that covered himself head to toe except for his right eye.

" What happened this time Gagaga Girl?" Fairy Lily said in an exhausted tone as she floated over to the girl.

" It was that stupid Dark magician girls fault!" Gagaga girl yelled out in rage.

" GG enough!" Gagaga Magician spoke calmly

" But master, she was the one who challenged me into a fire dancing spell contest. You always told me to not back down from a challenge!" Gagaga girl said.

" Yes but that dance is a level ten spell you are only up to level four. What you did was simply not responsible. " Gagag magician scolded. He then turned to Fairy Lily. " Can you heal her?" he asked.

Fairy Lily quickly began to look over her patient. The burns didn't appear to deep and beside the burns there were not other injuries. She looked back at her patients master and nodded. Fairy Lily went back to Kuriboh's room and got her needle/wand. Gagaga Girl instantly paled at the sight of the large needle.

" Is that really necessary Fairy Lily. I mean you always give my a cup with one of your healing medicines in it." Gagaga girl said as she backed as far as she could on the bed.

Fairy Lily glared at her. " This is you nineteenth time here in my medical area. Maybe taking you medicine this way will teach you not to fool around with your magic!" Fairy Lily said with a wicked smile on her face as she got her needle ready.

Gagaga Girl went even more pale, her doctor was scary. Gaga magician just stood there waiting for what he knew Lily was going to ask him. " I-I don't think that needle will fit my arm.." Gagaga Girl said as she tried to find away to get out on this mess.

" Who said the needle was going into your arm?" Lily asked , her smile becoming more evil and scary looking. " Gagaga Magician, now!" Gaga Magicain nodded and held down his student who was trying to escape.

Fairy Lily quickly put the needle in and instantly Gagaga girls skin was healed. After that both of the Gagaga were asked to leave and to not come back for awhile unless it was an injury from battle.

Fairy Lily let out a sighed of relief. It was almost midnight and she had finally finished all of her work. " When I get home I am just going to collapse on my bed and sleep until tomorrow." She said ash she floated down the dark hall.

_ Crash! _Fairy Lily stopped floating to look at the room that made that noise. She quickly walked in using a lighting spell to turn the lights on. " Hello?" Fairy Lily asked as she floated into the room. It appeared to be empty. She looked over and saw that the crash just came from a vase falling on the ground.

" From future to past heal the broken glass." Fairy Lily spoke as she point her needle at the broke vase. The vase quickly was fixed and place in her hands.

"_Spellcaster…" _Fairy Lily turned around when she hear the voice, however no one was there. She turned to put the vase back when she let out a terrified shriek. The vase shatter into pieces once more and the holder was gone.

Kuriboh flu into the room in a panic after hearing a scream. He looked around and spotted a dark purple shadow escaping from the window.

Not far from the healing area a woman stood high upon a tower. Her white hair blew gentle in the wind. Her eye's held wisdom and dread. _**It has returned! **_She thought as she looked up at the moon deciding what her next move was going to be.

…**...**

**Shiek: Yea first chapter done!**

**Darkla: Really? It is so short.**

**Shiek: Well I am new to writing fan fiction. Also it just had to be ended there so that people can get pumped. They will be longer after this.**

**Darkla: You know since your new to this the story might get messed up and might have to delete this until you figure everything out.**

**Shiek: NNNOOOOOO! ( runs to protect the story)**

**Darkla: well here it is the first chapter don't be surprise if it get delete seeing how **

**Shiek is new to this and can't run a computer to save her life. It will be reposted.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shiek: Yes chapter TWO**

**Darkla: Hey maybe you should mention the pairing this time because people are kinda left in the dark about it.**

**Shiek: oh yeah. I asked a good person to read my story. They weren't into Yuri but since this story really only has one yuri pairing I felt I should have told the other pairings as well.**

**Main pairing : gagaga girl and dark magician girl**

**Side pairing : Yugi and Atem**

**Malik and Marik**

**Ryou and Bakura**

**Magician Valkyria and Black Luster soldier**

******Silent Magician and Dark Magician (fluff)**

**Darkla: You have no clue how this is going to go do you?**

**Shiek: I have an idea ( watches Darkla hit head on table) Anyway all owning rights go to the true owners. I own nothing!**

**Enjoy**

**…...**

The next day was full of hard training for a student and teacher. " Now Mana watch the target." Dark Magicain/ Mahad said. He raised his long wand and ten black orbs appeared out of thin air. His student who was an energetic young girl with blonde hair and wore a blue/pink outfit stood ready.

The first five were easy for Dark magicain girl/ Mana to hit. The last five then spread out and hid themselves in the woods that surrounded the area. Dark magician quickly took off after the ones that were staying close together. Moved her wand from her right side to her left causing a pink boomerang figure to appear. It cut down two of the orbs while one escaped un harmed.

Dark Magician girl fired a pink orb and hit the missed purple. She sighed from relief only to get thrown in the sky by a purple orb hitting her. She flu out of the forest and landed right in front of two fairy monster.

" Sorry…" Dark magician Girl said as she began to lifted herself up off the ground. The two fairies snorted and floated over her not caring if they hit her.

" Honestly why do we have to share a world with those…thing." One fairy said.

" I agree they aren't real monsters after all." The other one said.

Dark magician girl glared at them before she started to get up. A hand came into her view and she saw he teacher looking down at her offering a hand to help her stand.

Angry at the world she slapped the hand away.

" What are we to this world Mahad! They say were aren't monster because we were humans before, and were not humans because we gave that life up when we protected our king…we can't even remember that life except for our names….so what are we?" Dark magician asked. She felt strong arms embrace her and she looked up at Mahad.

" We are who we choose to be. Do not let those hate full words cloud your mind." Mahad answered her. Suddenly a bright glowling ball of pure white appeared next to them. Mahad took it in his hands and gazed into the light that didn't burn.

He then looked up at his student. " We are needed at the tower at once!" He said as he quickly took off to the tower. His student not to far behind them.

…..

At the top of the tower Gagaga magicain, Gagaga girl, Magicain Valkyria and other spell caster stood waiting. The doors burst open and Dark magicain and Dark Magicain girl entered.

" What is she doing here?! We need a spell caster not some has been human." Gagaga girl said.

" Funny, coming from the girl who can't even stop herself from being burnt by her own spell." Dark magician girl said back calmly. The two glared into one another eyes and you could swear lighting was coming from it.

" Here they go again." Magicain Valkyria said as she leaned against a wall. Magician Valkyria was a friend to both the fighting girls. She didn't care that Dark magician girl and Dark Magician were once human and she didn't care that Gagaga Girl was a low rank spell caster. They were good monster and that all that matter in her eyes.

" Enough!" A strong voiced boomed causing everyone to be quite. All eyes turned to see a woman with white hair and a blue/ white robe on. All the spell caster bowed to her. For she was the oldest, wisest and most powerful of them all.

" I am sorry Silent Magician." Both Gagaga Girl and Dark Magician said at the same time causing everyone to mentally laugh.

" It is all right…You may all rise; we have something very serious to discuses." Silent Magician said. Everyone did as they were toldand stood up.

" What is this emergency?" Dark Magician asked

" Last night another spell caster went missing." She paused as she let everyone take in the new information. " This is the fifth spell caster to be taken."

" Who was taken?" Gagaga Girl asked

" Injection Fairy Lily," Everyone gasped and began to panic

" What is going to happen to monster after they battle!" A spell caster said in panic

" Are we going to have to close the gate to the human world?" Another asked

" Silence!" Silent Magician said causing everyone to be quiet. " Last night we had a witness see something leave the room that a scream came from…I also sensed an ancient and powerful monster awaken…I fear that this great beast is waking up and growing strong because something is feeding it spell casters powers."

" What is this great beast?" Magician Valkyria asked.

" I fear that someone for the third time is trying to awaken Zorc." Silent magician said

" How do we know for sure?" Dark magician girl asked.

" Last night Kuriboh saw a dark power one that only is used in the year of Pharaoh Atem. Only nine monster that were there still live today and three of us are in this room." Silent Magician said as she looked at Dark magician and Dark magician girl. " I have decide that no spell caster is to be alone without another type of monster with them. This thing didn't go after Kuriboh when he came into the room so this will add a bit of safety to you.

All the magicians nodded and they began to make a line so that they could find out who the monster they would be partner with. All except for Magician Valykyria.

" Val, Why aren't you in line?" Dark Magicain girl asked.

" Because my boyfriend is already a strong **warrior**."

" Oh yeah, how is he by the way?"

" He is getting better he was in pain when the humans changed him from no longer being a ritual monster, as they say in the human world."

" I see well I hope you stay safe."

" You to." Valkyria said as she gave her a hug and then left.

Dark magician went up to her teacher to find they both were being paired with Sliver the sky dragon. They were a bit shock that they had a god as a protector but the gladly accepted. Gagaga Girl and Gagaga Magician were paired with Obelisk.

" This meeting is over find you partner and stay safe." Silent Magician said. Once everyone was gone she turned to the shadows. "How long do you plan to hide yourself?" Silent Magician asked

" Well you made such a powerful spell that if I even dared attack then I would have died. I congratulate you on that and the discovering of our plan. " A creature with pink long hair with one angel wing and one demon wing.

" Tell me Darkness Neosphere, are you the leader of those trying to resurrect Zork or a pupprt." Dark Neoshere hissed at her.

" I am no puppet you fool. Once you fall I will have all my followers take away your spell caster. Then Zork will give me and my new master true power."

" So you say your not a puppet but you have a master…interesting

" Don't think to much into it you'll be dead before you get the chance." With that Dark Neosphere sent out a black orb of fire.

…

**Shiek: Done…..**

**Darkla: I still think we have things to clear up.**

**Shiek: that can be done in chapter 3 for now I am done writing. Anyway again sorry for the bad editing.**

**Darkla: Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shiek: ( hitting head with book)**

**Darkla: Why are you doing that?**

**Shiek: Because I was going back in my story and editing it…It was bad.**

**Darkla: Well why don't you put up chapter three to make you fell better.**

**Shiek:…K. Here is the next chapter. My editing is bad so send me a NICE comment on what I need to fix if you see something. All owning right go to the true owner. I own nothing but the story idea.**

**Enjoy**

**…...**

The black orb stood no chance against the huge white blast that Silent magician sent out. Not only did the orb disappear but Dark Neosphere was sent crashing into a wall. " You'll pay for that!" Dark Neoshere yelled. She spread her wings and sent a just of wind at silent Magician.

Silent Magician feet slide a couple of feet back, but she stood her ground. As silent magician was about to attack she saw Dark Neoshere gone. " Where is-gah" Silent magician flew across the room as a dark blast hit her in the back. Dark Neosphere smiled wickedly as she walked over to the woman who laid facedown on the ground.

" It time to end this." She said as she pointed her hand to Silent Magician.

"…I couldn't agree more!" A familiar voice boom. Suddenly the Silent Magician that laid on the floor turn to dust.

" A fake!" Dark Neosphere exclaimed as turned around to see a wand right in her face.

" Know tell me who is stealing my people once!" Silent Magician yelled as her wand began to glow.

" I would love to tell you but I am afraid my time here is up." Suddenly Dark Neosphere body was sucked up in light and vanished. Silent Magician glared at the now empty spot that the fiend stood.

" Fairy's Gift, come forth!" A green light came and a green woman with a short green dress and butterfly wings appeared.

" You asked for me?" The spell caster asked.

" Yes, go to Kuriboh and tell him to tell the allies in the human world what is happening. Fairy's Gift was surprised by this request but nodded. She swiftly left he tower to go find kuriboh.

…..Earth

" Now I summon Card Ejector; What the heck?" The duelist explain as his monster's image began to fade away on the card along with everything else. The card was completely blank. "My card!"

Not far from that duel was a small little game shop. Inside the game shop was a familiar boy with star shaped hair and big amethyst colored eyes. He wore his simple school uniform while he waited for a customer to come.

" Yugi…" The boy named Yugi turned around to see a look alike at the door way to the house behind the game shop. The other boy was a bit taller and he had three pieces of blonde hair that pointed up along with his star shaped hair. " It's the afternoon why don't we close up and have some lunch for a bit."

" Okay Yami." Yami was once an ancient pharaoh named Atem. After saving the world from Zorc Yami had the chance to go into the after life to be with his family, but he choose to stay on earth. Yami didn't know what he would do with out Yugi. He learned so much from him that he just couldn't leave. Yugi felt the same way and so the two got together.

There friend Anzu hated that she lost the boys she had crushes on. She left the group so that she didn't need to see either of them until she worked out her feelings. Joey and Kaiba finally told one another that they were into one another after Yugi and Yami got together. However Yami wasn't the only one who stayed on earth. Do to Zorc destruction Bakura was freed from him. He choose to embrace this new life and decided to stay. At first he was his same old evil self but slowly he calmed down being only a thief and a prankster . Him and his hikari Ryou had just gotten together three weeks ago.

As the two ate there lunch, both having peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, while watching t.v. A news cast came on and a woman with far to much makeup stood infront of Kaiba corp. " We are here at Kaiba corp were another person is suing the company do to a malfunction in the duel disk that have lead to cards being destroey. We tried to get a word with Mr. Kaiba but he had no comment." The story continued on but Yugi and Yami tuned it out.

" So I was thinking tonight we can go somewhere special." Yami said

" Like where?" Yugi asked as he eyed his boyfriend. Yami smirked and slid next to Yugi.

" I was some place nice.." He put his arm around Yugi. " quite, peaceful…" He moved his face closer to Yugi's . " and alone." He finished and just as he was about to get a taste of Yugi's sweet lips Yugi's deck glowed. Both jumped and stared in wonder as a green claw appeared. Yami pulled Yugi behind him and they backed away.

A huge blob of brown fur popped out and Kuriboh rolled onto the table. His big eyes began to search the room for something. Once it found it master's it went floating right up to them.

" Kuuuhh…kuuuh KUHHH." Kuriboh said as he waved his arms frantically.

" I know he is trying to tell use something, but what?" Yugi whispered to Yami. Seeing how both have gone threw having to deal with shadow magic this didn't strike them as odd at all. Kuriboh huffed causing him to look cute and cuddly. Finally kuriboh took out what appeared to be a small pearl. He dropped it on the floor causing it to burst and a hologram form of Silent Magicain level 8 appeared.

" Master Yugi, we need your help. An evil force is trying to destroy everything you worked so hard to protect. It is kidnapping spell casters and using them to reawaken the dark lord. I believe that this evil force is the work of a human. Please help us before all duel monster get swallowed up." The hologram faded leaving two stunned boys in it track.

" I want to ask was that real, but I know it was." Yugi said he went over to his deck and pulled out Silent Magician. His kuriboh hopped onto his shoulder and started purring. Yugi instantly began to pet it fur, causing it to purr louder.

" This explains why duel monster are starting to disappear from the cards." Yami said as he tried to embrace Yugi. He only got so far as Kuriboh began to growl at him.

" Great now I have to fight this bad guy and this kuriboh!" Yami exclaimed. Suddenly the game shop doors burst open and two white haired boy ran into the room.

" How did you guys get in here we locked the door?!" Yami exclaimed

" The locks here are way to easy to pick." Bakura said as he tossed his toll in the air.

" Anyways were here because- is that a kuriboh?!" Ryou yelled as he saw the big fur ball on Yugi. Yugi nodded and began to pet Kuriboh who purred. His purrs got louder when Ryou started to pet him.

" So what brought you hear?" Yugi asked

" I felt a powerful darkness. It felt like Zorc is being revived." Bakura said.

" That is just like what Silent Magician said!" Yugi exclaimed. Both Ryou and Bakura gave confused looks so Yugi told them the hold story.

" If that's true then rich boy is going to so owe you," Bakura said with a smirk

" How do you plan on finding this person?"

" Well we were thinking on sending Kuriboh back to his world to give us some info on the monster we a facing. Then we would ask Kaiba to see who duel with those cards." Yugi said.

" Sounds good. I hope you don't mind if I tag along. I have some business with that beast." Bakura hissed. They all agreed and soon kuriboh was sent back to the spirit and Ryou and Bakura went back home.

Yugi suddenly found himself lifted up in a pair of arms. It appears we finally have some alone time together…lets make the best of it." With that Yami ran up the stare with Yugi in his arms.

…...

Darkla: (give Shiek a hug) I am so proud of you! That is the first time you did a love scene.

Shiek: Thank you.

Darkla: So why did you ruin it!

Shiek: Because Kuriboh popping up at that moment just seemed right.

Darkla: (hits head on the book Shiek was using before)

Shiek: remember to review and also yes the main pair will be awhile but hey that what happened when you back and forth between two worlds. ( banging noise gets louder) Let me know waht you think and what could be better...k BBBYYYYEEEE


	4. Chapter 4

**Shiek:….. ( watching phone)**

**Darkla: What are you doing?**

**Shiek: SSSSSSHHHHH the new black butler came out. ( continues watching)**

**Darkla: uhm okay….Shiek doesn't own anything. All rights go to the proper owner…Enjoy.**

**…...**

Dark Neosphere grunted as she was thrown back by the great power of her master partner. " You had one mission and you failed. Now the spell casters are guarded by other monster!" The dark creature hissed. His black and gold eye glared at her. Suddenly a figure appeared at the door.

" My lord a meeting for spell caster's has been called!" The figure said. The owner of the mismatched smiled as a plan began to form in his head.

" Gather all the troops! We have a lot of work to do," The figure bowed and left the room. The mismatched eyes then fell onto Dark Neosphere. " Get up you have a mission to do." He then left leaving Dark Neosphere on the ground in pain.

" Dark Magic attack!" Dark Magician girl yelled as a pink blast came out of her wand. It hit the wooden target causing it to turn to dust. She then turned to her next target and fired at it again. Once again it turned to dust. _One more left_. She thought as she turned to her next target she miscalculated her movement.

Dark Magician girl groaned as she fell to the ground. " Awww!" A voice screamed where her blast went flying. Quickly she ran over to make sure whoever she hit was okay.

" I am so sorry-YOU!" Dark magician girl said as she saw who she hit. Gagaga moved her long pink ribbon from her face as she looked up to glare at Dark Magician girl.

" What is your problem!" Gagaga Girl yelled as she got up from the ground. They two glared at one another.

" Hey, you two!" Both the girls turned to see Magician Valkyria and Black Luster Soldier. Black Luster soldier arms were wrapped around Valkyria's waist as they walked up to them.

" Silent Magician has called for a meeting we need to go now!" She said. Dark Magician girl and Gagaga girl nodded and the four of them made there way back to the tower.

" So BLS, are you coming in with us?" Gagaga Girl asked

" I wish I could but Silent Magician put a spell around the tower so only spell casters can get in," He said as he held Valkyria close. " I do hope that we can put a stop to this soon. It's sickening just wondering what happened to all of those spell caster." All three of the spell casters nodded in agreement.

When they finally made it to the tower they said goodbye to Black Luster solider. Gagaga girl and Dark Magician girl just waved goodbye while Magician Valkyria gave him a good bye kiss.

Once inside they all sat down in a chair waiting for Silent Magician to appear. Both Gagaga girl and Dark magician girl were not happy do to the fact that they had to sit next to one another, but that is what they got for being late. While waiting Gagaga Girl took her phone out and began typing away on it.

" Do you really have to do that right know?" Dark Magician girl hissed out.

" Yes," She simply replied

" Well stop it is distracting."

" To who? The meeting hasn't even started yet." Gagaga girl said as she typed on her phone louder then before. Dark Magician girl sighed and looked at her wand she pressed it to her forehead and it glowed a gentle blue. It was slowly easing the headache that was starting to form. Suddenly the glowing stopped and Dark Magician girl opened her eyes in surprise.

" My wand is not work?" Dark Magician girl said to herself as she gentle hit the top of her wand. Next to her she heard a muffle laugh.

" WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY WAND!?" She yelled causing Valkyria and other spell caster nearby to look at her.

" It was annoying me," Gagaga girl said as she went back to her phone. With quick skills Dark Magician girl quickly took her phone.

" Give me back my phone!" Gagaga girl yelled as she stood up.

" Not until I get my wand fix!" Dark Magician girl reply

" Give it you has been human!"

" Like you really need it you wanna be!" The two started to cause everyone to look back to see what was going on. No one notice that Silent Magician had enter the room and was also watching the fighting. Finally seeing the two look like they were about to attack one another she put a stop to it.

" Enough!" Silent Magician yelled, causing everyone to turn back to her. Both of the girls blushed a bright crimson from embarrassment. "Since you two are acting like children; I will treat you like children. Dark Magician and Gagaga Magician take your students and get them out of here. Make sure someone is watching them and then come back here."

" Yes Silent Magician," They both said as they grabbed their student.

" I expect that they will be punished for this," Silent Magician yelled at them as they left.

" Of course." They both said once again.

Once outside they saw BLS waiting. He instantly was alert when he saw figures coming out of the tower. He gave a confused look " Is the meeting over already?"

" No, these two got themselves kicked out for being childish." Gagaga Magician said as he glared at his student.

" Yes, and as punishment we are taking both of your wands for the week. You are also going to go be staying together until we return." Dark magician said as he turn to BLS

" Can you watch them for us?" He asked

" Of course, come on girls lets head to Valkyria's place." He said dragging the two students with him."

After getting seeing their student off the two teachers went back inside. Everyone was watching them as they sat down. " I will talk to you later about that little incident," Silent Magician said before she turned to the crowd. As she was about to start a spell caster raised his hand.

" Yes, what is it, Peten the Dark Clown"

" I would just like to say…it was fun tricking all of you." He lifted the mask to reveal Dark Neosphere; everyone gasped in shock. The doors then burst open to reveal other monster as well.

" How?!" Mystical elf asked as she back away from Dark Neosphere,who she was sitting next to."

" Its simple I was able to get in by being surrounded by you spell casters; it hurt a lot but I was able to do it. Know its time that you all get fed to Zorc!"

" Silent attack!" Silent Magician yelled sending all the monster that were coming in the door back out and locking them out.

" Not this time, Fiendish chains!" Dark Neosphere yelled as Silent Magician was busy with the other monster.

" Oh no!" Silent Magician exclaimed as chain suddenly wrapped around her. Her spell broke and the monster were free once more to enter. Dark Magician ran up to Silent Magician.

" Are you alright?" He asked her.

" Get these chains off me and I will be," She replied. Dark Magician nodded and began to pull at the chains. He performed a few spells but nothing would break the chains.

" Now Lord of Darkness take there powers and souls to become stronger!" A darkness swirled and began to wrap spell casters swallowing them whole.

" Dark Magician, its no use. Go and save as many as you can."

" No, I can't leave you. I wont leave you." He said as he took her hand.

" We need someone to stop this…" Silent Magician said. She closed her eyes and focused on her power. Dark Neosphere and the other monster gasped as Silent Magician entire body began to glow brighter and brighter. The light then turned into energy sending all the monster away along with breaking the chains. Dark magician gasped at what he saw.

Silent Magician looked like a little girl. Her hat looked like it was about two sizes two big but it fit her just fine. Her wand now looked bigger in her tiny hands. " Give these tools more power to use. From weak to strong may that become of the two." A little voice spoke as she held a wand and cell phone. _When did she get those? _Dark Magician thought before he went back to the task at hand.

" We have to get you out of here." he said as he began to draw a portal.

" No, you go I am far to weak in this state." She argued backed.

" Sorry, but I don't listen to little girls." He said as he picked her up bridal style and placed her in the center of the portal.

" Mahad, don't do this. It would be better."

" Sorry, but aaaaawww," Dark Magician screamed in pain as the dark power rapped itself around him.

" Mahad!" Silent Magician screamed.

" Take care my dear…from this portal I open a gate. Send this magician to her escape!" He chanted as he was swallowed into the darkness. Silent Magician screamed his name one last time before the portal opened.

" Curses! We still didn't get her!" Dark Neosphere hissed in anger. " Find her and bring her back to Zorc!" She yelled to the monsters.

A little far away two students sat back to back against one another not even dare looking at each other. Black Luster soldier sighed as he looked outside the window of his girlfriends house to see the tower. _Val, when are you getting home? _He thought as he looked around the small house. It only had a kitchen, which also held her spells, a bathroom, living room and one bedroom. It was colored in different shades of blue. It was the picture of small but cozy.

" This I is your fault." Gagaga Girl Whispered

" I'm not the one who made my wand stop working," Dark Magician girl whispered back.

" Well if you didn't make it glow then I wouldn't have stopped it."

" And if you just been quite I wouldn't have gotten a headache!" The two turned around and started yelling in one another faces. Black Luster solider was about to break it up when a light appeared.

" What's going on?" Black Luster solider yelled as he pulled his sword out.

" It's a portal spell." Dark Magician girl yelled back. The light soon cleared and a tiny little girl in a blue/ white outfit laid unconscious on the floor; holding both Gagaga and Dark Magician girls magic tools.

**…...**

**Shiek: Yeah, now the story begins!**

**Darkla: So Silent Magician is a kid?**

**Shiek: Yep I had it were at first she was in her level 8 from but now she is in her level 4 form.**

**Darkla: I see.**

**Shiek: (goes back to watching phone)**

**Darkla: Well she in her anime mode so don't forget to review!**

**Shiek: Please do!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Shiek: Hey (cough)**

**Darkla: Still have that cough huh.**

**Shiek: yep anyway sorry for not updating last week but I was sick and I am finally getting over it. Anyway yea, another chapter!**

**Darkla: We really have nothing to say so Enjoy. Shiek owns nothing but the story idea. All rights go to the rightful owners.**

**Shiek: Enjoy**

**…...**

The three of them approached the girl slowly. Gagaga Girl was wondering who this girl was but both Dark Magicain girl and Black luster solider gasped when they saw who it was. " Silent Magician!" They both exclaimed as they ran to the fallen girl. Gagaga Girl stood mouth open.

" What happened?" Dark magicain girl asked the girl who was waking up.

" It was a trap…all the spell casters…they." Silent magician once again collapsed. Dark magician girl lifted her wand over the girl.

" She is complete exhausted and her magic level is really low." She said. Black luster soldier nodded and picked Silent Magician up. He then placed her gentle onto the bed.

" What do we do know?" Gagaga girl asked.

" We wait till Silent magician wakes up." Black Luster soilder said.

" What! So we should just wait while my master is out there in the hands of the villian! Don't you care!"

" Of course I do. I want to just go out there and save Val but I can't just go on a wild goose chase." Black Luster solider yelled as he moved out of the room. Gagaga girl held her head with shame. She hadn't met to hurt him, but she just really wanted to go out and try to save her master.

Slowly Gagaga Girl walked out to see Black luster solider looking out the window of the room. The tower stood proudly in the view, but they both knew the truth. " I am sorry BLS, I-I just wanted to go out that I couldn't think straight.

" Its okay, I know how you feel but we have to just wait and hope." Gagaga Girl nodded.

…... Earth

Yu-gi-oh player all over the world gasped as their spell caster cards disappeared. At Kaiba Corp. the phones were going off like crazy. Everyone continued to call in complaining about their cards playing. In the highest office the owner of Kaiba Corp stood in angry. His blue eyes glared down at the world with hatred his brown hair hung low in those eyes.

" Anna get in here!" Kaiba yelled. A woman in the room next to Kaiba jumped. She came rushing into the room. She had blonde hair and honey brown eyes. Kaiba would not lie that she was attractive, but that may have been because she looked like a female version of his boyfriend.

" Yes, Mr. Kaiba, what can I do for you?" Anna asked.

" I want you to go do some 'research' on what Mr. Heartland is up to. I have a feeling that he is destroying my company."

Anna smiled darkly " Of course Kaiba," she said as she left. Kaiba also smiled darkly. Any dark secret or skeleton in a closet that a person had Anna could find it. It was one of the good things that made her the best secretary.

Suddenly the doors opened up and a man Kaiba's age enter the room. He looked exactly like Anna. His name is Joey Wheeler and he was Kaiba boyfriend. " Okay what did you say to Anna that has her smiling like she just got a pack of sugar."

" I am having her doing some research."

" Ah," Joey said. Suddenly his phone began to ring. " Hello…hey Yug's what's up?…" Joey left the room so that he wouldn't destroy his boyfriends quiet time. Kaiba just continue to do some paper work while he waited for Joey to return. So Joey came in with a huge look on his face.

" That was Yugi. He said that they have some info about what is happening. They are on their way here now." Joey said. Kaiba looked surprised and a bit relieved. With all the complaints he wasn't sure if his company would make it.

" Lets hope they get here soon."

…... Spirit world

Silent Magician groaned as she woke up. Her memories quickly came flooding back into her head as she looked around the room. The doors were soon thrown open to reveal the three other people here. " How are you feeling?" Dark magician girl asked.

" I am fine." She said in a soft voice , it was so weird hearing her in her child voice.

" What happened up in the tower?" Gagaga Girl asked

" After you left and we started the meeting we were attacked. They used traps to seal my power as everyone got sucked up…Mahad was last one left. He helped free me and he sent me here." Silent magician said sadly.

" Is there anyway to save them?" Black luster solider asked.

" Yes, but first we need the help of a little fiend." Silent magician girl took out her wand and called out a transporting spell. Suddenly a little brown fur ball appeared.

" Kuriboh, I need you to get your electric cousin. You two are going to be the messenger between this world and the human world. Can you do that." The kuriboh nodded and he then took off to get his cousin.

" Which cousin is he going to get?" Dark magician Girl asked

" Kuribolt" Gagaga girl answered.

" That's right, you guys and your master's are going to work together to find out what is going on. Can I count on you two to do this and not kill one another?" Silent magician asked.

" Of course," They both said

" Will you go with them?" Silent magician asked to Black luster solider.

" As much as I want to I know that I should stay here and take care of you,"

" I will be fine,"

" I am not taking that chance. You're the only one who knows what to do." He said sternly. Silent magician sighed and nodded. She then lift her wand and six bracelets came out.

" These will have be able to talk to one another. When kuriboh and kuribolt get here I will give them their. For know you two need to get going. Mana, I expect you know how to summon kuriboh. Gagaga You know how to summon kuribolt." The two nodded before the left to get ready for their journey.

…...

Shiek: Another chapter done!

Darkla: yep know you can rest a bit.

Shiek: Anyway remember to review and leave a comment. Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

**Shiek: So I have been thinking.**

**Darkla: That's a first ( Get head smashed to the floor by large book).**

**Shiek ( Glaring): Any ways I thought that my yami could also make some stories.**

**Darkla:… You want me to try writing. **

**Shiek: Why not.**

**Darkla: …I could try.**

**Shiek: Yea, so look for Darkla's stories and enjoy the next chapter. Also there is a bit of Yuri in this chapter and all right go to the proper owners. **

**…...**

Dark Magician girl sighed, she didn't know what was worst. The fact that almost every spell caster was kidnapped or the fact that she had to save them with Gagaga Girl. So far the two of them had their head turned to one another as they got into another fight.

If only Silent Magician told them who was in charge then the two would have been yelling at one another about what path to take.

Giving into the whiney Gagaga Girl they decided to take her path. Which right now had them in the middle of the fairy forest. " Are you sure you know where were going?" Dark magician girl asked. She watched with boredom as Gagaga Girl typed away on her phone. Pink eyes turn to glare at blue ones. "

"I am positive that this is the way my locator spell wont let me down." She said as she looked back at her phone. Dark Magician girl just sighed at the stubborn girl. Gagaga Girl just continued to type away completely ignoring her surrounding.

This lead to them soon enter a swam in the forest. Dark Magician decide to use a gliding spell so nothing would touch her Gagaga Girl wasn't as lucky. She was currently jumping from tree branch to tree branch.

I ask again. "Are you sure you know where we going?"

" Shut up my spell work's just fine. I said the spell, put in what I wanted us to locate and put in as much magic as I could in this spell. We are going the rigwaaaaayyy." Gagaga Girl yelled as she fell of the branch and landed right into mud. Dark Magician girl laughed at the air bubbles popping up on the surface.

Her laughter soon diminished a bit as she saw her companion not come up for air. " Gagaga, come on this isn't funny!…Gagaga." Dark magicain girl floated just above the surface. She expected Gagaga Girl to pop up and pull her in as some kind of revenge, but it never came.

"

GAGAGA GIRL!" Dark magician girl exclaimed as she dove into the mud. She was surprise to feel the mud was like molasses. She did her best to move in the mud but it was useless.

" Bubble!" Dark Magician girl yelled. A pink bubble suddenly appeared around her. There was some mud in the bubble but not enough to really worry about. Dark Magician girl pushed the bubble around the mud looking for her companion. Suddenly threw the brown world a pink device appear with a tiny finger wrapped around it. " Disperse" She said causing the bubble to pop. Dark Magician girl pushed herself to were she last saw Gagaga Girl. Using her hand she moved around to find her. Finally her hand came onto Gagaga Girl. Dark magician girl blushed darkly as she felt the large round body part in her hand. Quickly she grabbed Gagaga Girl wasted and removed her hand from the other girls chest. She then called the bubble back and used a floating spell on it.

The two made there way to the top with ease both were cover in mud. Once they were on solid the bubble popped once more. Gagaga Girl was flat on her back while Dark Magician girl fell on top of her.

" Of all the times to pass out you pick now." Dark magician girl said as she slowly picked her self up.

"

Well it can't be help.." Dark magician girl sighed.

….Time skip.

Gagaga Girl woke up to see the night sky. It looked so peaceful that no one would guess that the world was in chaos. Sighing Gagaga Girl turned she just stared at the fire that was next to her. Wait…. Gagaga Girl sat up as her memories came back to her. She feel into the mud at the swam. She tried to get out but she couldn't move. Soon she passed out from lack of air.

"

What happened?" Gagaga Girl asked herself.

"

Well it is about time you woke up. I was beginning to worry." Dark magician girl said as she came out behind a trees with two outfits. Gagaga Girl blushed madly as she finally notice that she didn't have her clothes on and neither did Dark magician girl.

" I found a lake not far from here. I decided to clean our clothes. You can go take a bath. They should be dry by the time you get back." Gagaga Girl only nodded to what Dark magician girl said as she quickly took off to the lake.

Gagaga Girl sat on a rock as she scrubbed the dried up mud off her. She was thinking about how thankful she was that Dark Magician girl saved her. Her mind then began to wonder to the scene that she saw just a few moments ago.

" No, stop thinking about," She told herself as she went to grab her phone. As she did an image flashed threw her mind.

Gagaga Girl was panting on the cold cave floor. Her naked body was sweaty and hot. Just above her was a very naked Dark Magicain girl, she smiled as she trapped Gagaga Girl to the floor. Dark magicain girl then crashed their lips together.

Gagaga Girl gasped and clung her phone to her chest. _What was all that about. _She slowly lowered herself more in the water. She didn't really want to think about it anymore. Suddenly a branch snapping caught her attention.

" Gagaga, I don't mean to disturb you but your clothes are dry. I am just leaving them here." Dark Magicain girl said as she placed the clothes down. She then walked away; never once noticing the tomato faced girl in the water.

Quickly Gagaga Girl got out and dried off. She ran back to camp, thankful to see a clothed Dark Magician girl. She quickly summoned up a sleeping bag and curled into it.

" Don't worry Gagaga, well free everyone." Dark Magician girl said as she laid down on her own sleeping bag.

" Yeah but that's not what I am worried about." Gagaga Girl mumbled to herself.

" What do you mean?" Dark Magician Girl asked,

Gagaga Girld cursed to herself " It nothing…I just thought of something that has me worried."

"….You want to talk about it."

"…" Dark Magician girl sighed.

" Look I know that we hate one another, but right know we can only depend on one another. So if you have something on your mind you can tell me, okay?"

" Okay…I just can't tell you this…not yet at least."

" Very well, I will respect you privacy." With that Dark magician girl laid down and fell asleep. Gagaga Girl sighed as she looked up at the stares. She only feel asleep once exhaustion took over her.

…...

Shiek: I am sorry for the short chapter, but come on it just had to end it there.

Darkla: Wow, getting more brave with your writing.

Shiek: Yep, anyway I hoped you enjoyed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Shiek: Another chapter. Sorry for the late delay but I have been going threw a lot so my stories haven't really been on my mind.**

**Darkla: She shouldn't even be writing or posting at the time. She should be sleeping.**

**Shiek: Well you don't need to now anymore. Anyway I don't own Yu-gi-oh and I hope you enjoy.**

**…...**

"

Finally, we are out of that forest." Gagaga Girl exclaimed in happiness.

" Yes, but we still have a long way to go." Dark Magician girl said. Gagaga Girl blushed and turned away from her companion.

" I know that but at least we don't need to worry about dieing." She replied.

" Don't jinx us we still have a long way to go. Plus we still have to regroup with kuriboh and kuribolt soon. Is that a cookie bush?" Dark Magician girl said as she look at a bush made our of cookies. The two gave each other a questionable look before walking past the bush. They soon discovered that the bush soon lead to more bushes, but also lollipop trees. The two climb over a gum drop hill to see a castle full of desserts.

" What is this place?" Dark Magician girl asked as they walked up to the desert castle.

" I think this is the Madolche kingdom." Gagaga Girl replied. Suddenly a loud cry came over to the side off the castle. The two spell casters quickly ran over to a girl in a cupcake gowned with long golden hair crying. In her arms was a pink kitten that was trying was to comfort her while also trying to cover it ear's. Around the two were a owl in a suit, a orange hair maid and a puppy.

" Please Puddingcess, calm down. She is just at the spell caster meeting she will be back soon."

" But Maggy promised me she would be back in four days! Its been six!" Puddingcess cried as she wailed louder.

" Please my Princess, Magiliene will be here soon," The pink cat said as he went into Puddingcess long hair. He then popped out on the top of her head.

" Magiliene, she must be a spell caster. If that true then she was taken along with the others." Gagaga Girl whispered

" Taken! Where was she taken." Both girls jumped to see the owl glaring at them.

" Hootcake what is it…Who are you?" Puddingcess asked as she came up to the girls. Both the spell caster looked at the chibi wondering what they could say.

" I believe that these are intruders you majesty! Let us bring them to the Queen at once!" Hootcake yelled as he stood into a attack pose. " If you don't want to gewt hurt then I suggest you start moving!" Hootcake yelled. Seeing no other option the two girl raised their hands and gave the wands over to the owl. Hootcake quickly handed them to the dog and took the two inside.

The inside of the kingdom was just like the outside. It was full of furniture made out of some of the finest desert. The two walked with their hand behind their backs into the throne room.

The throne room had the greatest looking food in the world in it. It was so tempting to just pick something up and eat it. " My, What do we have here?" A beautiful voice spoke. The two girls looked to see a woman with long blue hair wearing,

a black dress sitting on the throne. Both the spell casters fell to their knees.

" We found these two lurking around the kingdom your majesty." Hootcake said as he glared at the girls. Dark Magicain girl glared back while Gagaga Girl only looked at Puddingcess. The poor princes looked like she wanted to cry again. If it wasn't for the pink cat in her hair she most likely would have.

" We didn't come here to mean any harm," Gagaga Girl said

" Be quiet!" Hootcake yelled.

" Hootcake, let the girls speaks. They have a right to explain themselves." The queen said as she looked at the two girls.

" We came here because something terrible has happened," Gagaga Girl then turned to puddingcess. " You said that someone still hadn't returned from the tower correct?"

Puddingcess looked shock and a bit uneasy. She turned to the queen who nodded her head. " Yes her name is Magiliene. She went the spell caster tower on behalf of all the spell casters here. Our maid and butler are also spell casters but they refused to leave their duty to go to the meeting. Anyway she was expected to be back two days ago, but she still hasn't come. I know she is powerful, but she is always on time for something." Puddingcess said as she petted her pink cat.

" I now what I am going to say is going to hurt you, but I feel that not knowing what happened would just make me feel much worst." Gagaga Girl spoke.

" You know where she is?! Oh please tell me I must now!" Puddingcess said. Gagaga Girl looked down at the ground hoping what she was about to do was the right thing.

" If something happened I must now about it, please continue" The queen said as she gave Gagaga Girl a reassuring smile.

" Okay…The tower was attacked and all the spell casters in it were kidnapped." Silence, was the only response to what she said.

" I don't understand why would someone attack the tower?" The queen asked.

" It because someone is trying to use spell caster magic to bring back Zorc." Dark Magician girl said. Everyone was stared in shock and fear at what Dark Magician girl said.

" So what happened to Magiliene?" Puddingcess asked in a broken voice.

" She…was taken…So that her power would be used to bring back Zorc." Gagaga Girl said with her as she looked at the ground once more. She never knew that gingerbread was such a good flooring. Puddingcess couldn't hold it back anymore.

She burst into tears as she ran out of the room. The queen sighed as she looked back at the two girls. " I can tell that you are not lying. Hootcake, release them." The queen said.

" Of course!" He said as he released them and gave them back their wands.

" So how are you hear then if the tower was attacked?" The queen asked.

" Well we kind of got kicked out of the meeting before the attack. So we were not there just like how your maid and butler wasn't there." Gagaga Girl said.

" Which remind me, Your majesty you may want to keep a close eye on those two. They may be endanger of being hunted." Dark magician girl said.

" Of course, I will see to it that they are both well protected. Now why are you out here. The tower is not that close from here. Plus you have to go threw fiends swamp?"

" You see. We are trying to find a way to free our teachers. So we are going to were there magic energy is. Once there we are going to free them." Dark Magicain Girl said with determination.

" I see… Well since you are willing to fight this evil the least I can do is let you stay here. After all by you going to save your teachers that mean you would also save Magiliene." The queen said.

" We will save them all!" Gagaga Girl said. The queen smiled warmly at the two of them.

" Then rest here for now and anything you need I am sure we can get you." The queen said.

" Thank you!" The two of them said. The queen smiled and turned to Hootcake.

" Please prepare a room for the two of them and tell mewfuille and Puddingcess to give them a tour. I think it would be good for her ."

" Of course." Hootcake said as he took off.

As the three waited for them to return both Gagaga Girls and Dark Magician girls bracelets glowed. Two lights appeared and Kuriboh and Kuribolt came out of them.

" Please forgive us your Majesty but we have somethings that we have to discuss," Dark Magicain girl said.

" I understand, I will leave you four to discuss." With that the queen left the room.

" Alright Kuribolt I hope that kuriboh told you everything."

" BBBZZZZZ." Kuribolt said while nodded. He lifted his tiny arm to show a bracelet.

" Good then we can start connecting with the human world and come up with a plan to save these worlds."

….

Outside in the kingdom Puddingcess laid in the flowers trying to calm down. No one knew it but she was in love with her spell caster friend. Knowing that she was gone was slowly breaking her heart.

" I never even got to tell her how I feel about her." She said as she began to cry again.

" Good Ra, what on earth are you crying for?" A voice said. Puddingcess turned to yell at the person but gasped at who it was.

" It-Its you!"

…...

Shiek: That is all for now I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. We will be going back into the human world and see who is talking to Puddingcess.

Darkla: We hoped you enjoyed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Shiek: Here is the next chapter. Thank you all for staying with the story. I have had a really poopie week. **

**Darkla: Shiek doesn't own anything. Enjoy :)**

**...**

" My my what are you doing Mr. Heartland, you certainly have been dirting your hands in something but what is the question." A woman said to herself as she began to type away on her computer. She was secretly hacking into Heartlands secret files. Normally she wasn't very interested in looking into files. She perfered to go up to the person and give them...a very hard **talking **to, but not this time. She had notice that after a boy named Yum won the championship over there Mr. Heartland mysteriously dissapeared. Her honey brown eyes darkened as she got closure to her target.

_Just a bit closure_. BANG, " Hey Anna, I got you some pixie stixs ...Anna?" The man who bardged into Anna office found she was no where in sight. Suddenly Anna jumped right infront of the man, who let out a very manly squeel.

" God Dangit Joey, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" Anna yelled as she grabbed the candy.

" Me! Your the one hang onto the ceiling like a bug...What were you doing anyways?" He asked as he watched her chug down the sugar.

" I been doing some hacking in Heartland city. There tec is a bit more advance so even if I scan the info to make sure no one was watching they still could. I have to be more on gaurd." She said as turned back to her computer and began to type away. Joey looked at the screen with wide eyes. He didn't understand anything that Anna was doing, but at the spead she was going he knew that everything was being taken care of.

" Shouldn't you be with your boyfriend." Anna asked in annoyed tone. She really didn't like it when others watched her while she was working.

" Nah, Yug and the other asked for a meeting with him. They said that they knew something about what was going on. Seto wanted me to just check and see how your doing on your end."

" I am doing fine, Mr. Kaiba worries to much. After all I am the one who once broke into his network." Anna said as she remeber that day like it was yesterday. She was a bit crazy when it came to the holograms and games that Kaiba Crop. was making so she did a bit of hacking. Of course that was when she was still a noob at hacking. She got caught about the tenth time she went in. Kaiba was more impressed then made. After all she did do some changes to the tec but only to help it. So she became his secertary and his private spy.

" I think he is more worried about you getting caught then what you find." Joey said

Anna smiled at him. " Thats bull and you now it Joey. Those are your words not his. I am guessing you came here just to see if I was okay." Joey smiled sheepishly.

" Got anymore?" Anna asked as she lifted up the now empty pixie stix. Joey nodded.

Back in his office Seto sat down at his desk as his three o clock people enter the room. " All right what do you know about my duel disk melfunctioning?" Yami and Yugi looked at one another before Yami nodded.

" It isn't the Duel Disk Kaiba," Yami said

" Then what is?" Kaiba asked with a raised eyebrow.

" The monster that are dissapearring are being kidnapped from the spirit world and are bing used to resurect Zorc." Yami answer. Kaiba eyes darken with anger.

" Kaiba Corp. is on the line and you come here with some silly story about magic!" Kaiba yelled.  
"It's the truth!" Yugi yelled as he stood beside Yami. " If you haven't notice only spell casters are being taken away because the have magic! Their magic can be used to awaken Zorc. I know you believe Kaiba. You saw it with your own eye's. This is no longer about you company; its about stopping the creature of darkness from rising again, and I will not let my favorite monster get hurt because you refuse to believe in magic! Yugi yelled out causing everyone in the room to look at him with wide eyes.

" Is everything alright Mr Kaiba, we heard yelling?" Anna said as she enter the room with Joey. Before Kaiba could reply a Yugi's deck pocket began to glow. Everyone cover their eyes from the brightness.

" Kurrrr!" Yugi fell backwards as a brown blob tackled him. They all looked to see kuriboh snuggling up to Yugi.

" So KAWAI!" Anna said

" Kuriboh! Now is not the time for cuddling." A woman's voice said.

" Mana!" Yami yelled in happiness. Dark Magicain girl blinked at him.

" Have we met before?" She asked causing Yami to frown. " Oh nevermind we can talk about it latter right now we need to talk about what is going on with Zorc."

" Right, how is it going on your end." Yugi said. Joey and Anna turned to Kaiba where he mouthed 'tell you later' to them.

" Okay, we are in the Madolche world. We found some spell caster to be here. We told them about what was going on so news is speading and any surving spellcaster should be aware by now. How about you?"

" Not much over here," Yami said

" Anna, have you found something?" Kaiba asked

" I was looking into Mr. Heartland backround and found some strage things going on... First he went missing after a tourniment and then he appeared back at Heartland late at night with this guy dresses as a bug. Once the guy lost to this kid Mr. Heartland dissapeared again. If you ask me he is hiding something sir." Anna said.

" I agree, we are going to need to go to Heartland city, but how will we get the info that we need?" Kaiba said

" Don't worry about that." Dark Magicain girl said.

" What do you mean?" Joey asked

" I have a friend who is communicating with her master. He lives in Heartland City and from what it sound like he know all the secret places."

" Perfect, Anna set up the plane we leave in two hours." Kaiba yelled

" Of course, Mr. Kaiba." Anna said as she bowed and left the room.

To Heartland City they go.

...Heartland city

A boy with black pointy hair and pink bangs looked at his cards with pure consentration. His pink eyes were determined to find the perfect combo's for his deck. Floating above him was a blue skin alien who didn't show much care in the cards. " How does this look for a combo Astral?" The boy asked the alien.

" Fine Yuma," Astral said as he didn't even bother to look at the deck.

" Hey, whats up?" Yuma asked.

" The ceiling and the sky of course." Astral answered seriously.

" No thats not...gah...I meant is something wrong? You haven't really spoken much today." Yuma said Astral sighed.

" I don't know Yuma, I just have this strange feeling that something is wrong. Maybe it has to do with your Spellcaster dissapearing." Astral said as he finally looked at Yuma. Yuma was about to say something when both Kuribolt and Gagaga Girls cards flashed into a bright light.

" Kuri!" Kuribolt said as he jumped around the room. Gagaga Girl laughed as Yuma and Astral stood in complete shock.

" You don't need to fear us masters we come hear asking for your help," Gagaga Girl said.

" Our help, with what?" Yuma asked.

" You know how the spellcaster have been dissapearing, right?" Both nodded their heads " Well the reason for that is because some one in Heartland is making their monster kidnap them and use them to ressurect Zork." Yuma gasped while Astral looked on with confusion.

"Zorc?"

" He is a eygptian god that once tried to send this world into darkness. He would have done it to if not for the nameless Pharaoh." Yuma said. Astral nodded he wanted to ask what a god was but he knew it had to wait.

" So what can we do to help?" Astral asked as he turn to both of the monster.

" Right now a friend of mine is getting her master and friends to come here. You need to show them every part of Heartland and every secret it has. Then just help then in anyway you can." Gagaga Girl said." Can you do that?" She asked with pleading eyes. Both Astral and Yuma looked at one another before nodding.

" Of course we can!" Yuma said with a smile. Gagaga Girl smiled at him.

" Great we will talk again when they arrive. With that Gagaga Girl and Kuribolt faded away. Leaving the human to form their own plan.

**...**

**Shiek: Well there you have it. Next chapter will show the mysterious person and will be back in the spirit world. Hoped you enjoyed!**

**Darkla: Remeber to review and comment.**


	9. Announcement

Shiek: Hey guys and girlds who have been looking at my stories. I now I have posted in a long time but right now my computer in being a pain. My google chrome and my micorsoft have stopped working on my computer. I have been try to write my stories here but for some reason after I save my document my stuff still get deleted.

Darkla: Also Shiek is currently working on a realy book. Write now she is working with a person she hopes to be her editor.

Shiek: Do Not worry I am still writing stories and will continue spellcaster love. I plane to start re writing in late november and, or early december. Please be patient and I am sorry for not sending this message out sooner.

Darkla: We do hope to see you hopefully around thanksgiving. We hope you continue to read and enjoy our stories.

Shiek: Yep, but I am not giving up, I just have to get my computer fix. Anyway thank you for your time.


End file.
